powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
For a gallery of examples for Magic, see here. The ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, and Witches. The opposite power of Science Manipulation. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magick *Magyk *Mystokinesis *Occultism *The Arcane Arts *The Art Of Magic *The Indistinguishable Science *The Magical Arts *The Mystic Arts *Sorcery *Wizardry Capabilities User of Magic have essentially unlimited possibilities for how they use their power, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Note that some "magical" superpowers are not actually supernatural, but are based on alternative or futuristic science, and are too advanced to be understood as anything else. Applications Some examples of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Elemental Manipulation *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat *Power Absorption Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magical Energy Absorption *Shapeshifting Miscellaneous Abilities *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Energy Constructs *Flight *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magic Aura *Magic Sensing *Personal Domain *Precognition *Potion Creation - for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Reality Warping *Spell Casting **Spell Amplification **Spell Creation **Spell Destabilization **Spell Mixture **Spell Negation *Summoning/Banishment *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Transmutation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Force-Field Generation **Healing *'Conjuration:' The power to transport living and non-living things. **Creation **Summoning **Teleportation *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Sensing *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Invocation **Mental Manipulation *'Evocation:' The power to control the forces of Nature for a variety of effects. **Animate/Reanimation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Telekinesis *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Disappearing **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion **Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of Death. **Immortality **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting Types of Magic Associations *Fiction Manipulation *Homo Magi Physiology **Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Magic Empowerment *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Mana Manipulation *Meta Magic *Omni-Magic *Phenomenon Manipulation *Ritual Empowerment *Powerful Objects *Superpower Manipulation Universal Differences *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic varies between universes. *Magic and science may be the same thing or two completely different and unrelated forces. **How magic and technology react to each other varies greatly. Limitations * There is always a price. Always. ** Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. ** It will ''be paid, one way or another. ** The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something '''devastating', like your own life. * Stronger Magics will overcome weaker ones. * Magic Immunity will foil your plans. ** Magic Negation is even bigger problem. * Magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. ** Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. * Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but mendable, to destructive to lethal, to Catastrophic to Apocalyptic. * Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. * Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have rules/laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. ** In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. * Users are unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. * Using magic takes concentration and focus. * May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. ** May disrupt/cancel out technology. * May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. Known Kinds of Magic Known Users See Also: Functional Magic Comic Book TV Animation (Western) Anime/Manga Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers